Secrets and Confessions
by Luna963
Summary: It's been a week since the final battle with Skeleton King and Elana has been saved. However, they still need to rescue the real Mandarin who was kidnapped over 60 years ago when the Alchemist initated the memory wipe. According to Elana, he's located in one of the temples in the Savage Lands and is about to awaken soon. Full Summary Inside(please read it) Antauri x OC Post Season
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Secrets and Confessions**

**Prologue**

**Summary:**

It's been a week since the final battle with Skeleton King and Elana has been saved. However, they still need to rescue the real Mandarin who was kidnapped over 60 years ago when the Alchemist initiated the memory wipe. According to Elana, he's located in one of the temples in the Savage Lands and is about to awaken soon. Meanwhile, Mandarin starts to wake up surrounded by strange hooded figures that seem to want to use him to erase Elana for what she did to them 12 years ago. There will be secrets revealed that she wanted to remain hidden and a confession that will change Antauri's world, for the better or worse.

Post Season

**Antauri x OC Pairing**

**Character Descriptions**

**Antauri:**

Silver monkey with sapphire blue eyes. He is second in command of the hyperforce. He is a master of the power primate and is the wisest of all the members of the hyperforce. He is also a vegetarian and shares a deep relationship with Elana.

**Sparx:**

Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He acts on feeling while Gibson acts on logic which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He and Nova share a deep relationship.

**Gibson:**

Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He acts on logic while Sparx acts on feeling which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is one of the smartest minds besides Otto on the team. He is also a close friend of Elana.

**Nova:**

Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is one of the team's strongest fighters. Her personality is tomboyish and gets mad easily, which is usually when Antauri calms her down. She used to be the only female on the team before Jinmay and Elana joined. She is third in command of the hyperforce and a close friend of Elana.

**Otto:**

Green monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

**Chiro:**

A fourteen year old boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's an orphan who found the Super Robot while exploring the outskirts with Elana in her human form. He posses the power primate that's even stronger than Elana's and Antauri's. He is also the leader of the hyperforce.

**Elana( Kataru):**

Light purple monkey with sea green eyes and light purple claws. She is a master at using the power primate and is just as strong as Antauri. She shares a past with the hyperforce and used to be known as their shadow. She took a human form by the name of Kataru to conceal her identity from Skeleton King after Antauri went into stasis. She has had a very troubled past. She is also in love with Antauri and is a member of the hyperforce. They are still debating what command they should be and Gibson has apparently uncovered a secret condition that she plans on telling Antauri as soon as she can.

**Mandarin:**

Orange monkey who was the original leader of the hyperforce before he betrayed them. However, apparently it was a clone and the real one is kept in stasis somewhere in the Savage Lands but will awaken soon.

**Alchemist:**

The creator of the hyperforce who came into contact with the Dark Ones and turned into Skeleton King, but was saved thanks to the teamwork of Antauri and Elana.

**Master Xan:**

One of the Varon Mystics who sealed the Dark Ones a long time ago. He was the one who taught Antauri and Elana how to use the power primate. Elana seems to think of him as a father. He sided with Skeleton King apparently because he wanted to have his own death to be at the hands of one his students or their student. However, Elana seems to know that he survived and is one the good side this time. How he survived still remains unknown except to Elana, who hasn't decided to reveal it to anyone yet.

* * *

Inside the Savage Lands there was a giant temple. Inside of the temple was a lab. There was a table for performing various experiments. Then there was a computer with thousands of buttons. Behind the table, there was an orange tube containing a robotic monkey.

The monkey was an orange male with brown eyes. He had a helmet with colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side as ears. His arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. He appeared to be in some kind of stasis.

The monkey's tail then started to twitch. Then hooded figures started to approach the orange tube. They started to talk among themselves." You think that the orange monkey is waking up?" One hooded figure shook his head no and turned back to the orange monkey as everyone left except him and the other hooded figure. " Not yet, it's probably just a sign that he'll wake up soon. Which means that we need to prepare for him resisting us when he wakes up. He won't give in to our plans for the 'Shadow of the Hyperforce' very willingly."

Then the two hooded figures left and the orange monkey's tail twitched again. The monkey started to wake up, but something in the water made him fall asleep again. Little did he know that he would finally get his wish to be out of this tube, sooner than he thinks. Unfortunately, it's not in a good way and he'll be shocked at what plans those hooded figures have for the purple monkey he's been dreaming about for the past 60 years since he's been in stasis.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival in the Savage Lands

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival in the Savage Lands**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

Everyone sat in the chairs after we landed to discuss things and another chair opened up for me to sit in. Jinmay was sitting with Nova, but she seemed to notice my behavior has changed recently. Before she could say anything though, Chiro started to speak. " So Elana, what direction do you think that we should go?"

I got on my side to avoid any discomfort while talking to them." I saw Mandarin in a temple five days from here. We won't be able to go any further with the robot because of how dense the jungle is, so we'll have to go on foot from here on." Everyone nodded, then left to get their stuff as Jinmay stayed behind. She came over to me as I lay on my side trying to get some sleep and asked me a question, very worried about me.

" Are you sure that you're well enough to do this, Elana? It's only been over a week since we rescued you and you've been really tired lately. You need to rest, Gibson can take care of you." I smiled gently at her concern as I answered her." Thank you for your concern Jinmay, but I'm fine and Gibson will be by me to make sure that nothing bad happens to me." She nodded her consent to my answer before asking another question." By the way Elana, which command do you want to be? Antauri and Nova have wondered about this for a while and want to know your answer."

I smiled at Jinmay when she mentioned Antauri. After I joined the team officially, Nova and Antauri have tried to figure out what command I should be." To be honest Jinmay, I believe that it should be up to them to decide because I don't want to mess up anything that has already been decided and I'll be happy with whatever command they decide to put me in." She nodded and went up to tell Antauri as Gibson came back down and came up to me. He did some tests and when he was done he looked at me serious before he spoke to me.

" It looks like you have a few more days before it's over. I know that I can't stop you from going, so I'll stay near you to make sure that you don't overwork yourself. Also, I told Antauri that you haven't recovered from your injuries completely, so I'm staying by your side to make sure that you don't push yourself too hard. So, in a sense I told him the truth, but only part of it." I smiled and nodded at Gibson before I spoke." Thank you Gibson, for doing that. I really didn't want for Antauri to get suspicious about my recent behavior, but Jinmay was worried and I hope that the others don't get too suspicious. I think I'll tell before we reach the temple, when we make camp for the night, alone or with Chiro and you'll be with me."

Gibson nodded at me and then looked worried as he saw me visibly flinch in pain. Once it was over and I smiled at him he realized what it was and came to help me up. Then Chiro and Jinmay came down as they turned to Gibson serious." So Gibson, do you detect any troubles on the way there?" Gibson nodded and put the information on the screen for everyone to see as he explained." There are many hostile life forms around the temple, and there are probably many traps around as well. Since you know the area very well Elana, I think that you should guide us there safely and when I tell you to rest for the night, I want you to take us to a safe place that's close by. Since Elana, you haven't fully recovered from your injuries, I'll stay by you side to make sure that you don't push yourself anymore than you have to."

They nodded as Antauri, Nova, and Sparx came down into the room. Then they came up to me and Antauri spoke first." After much discussion, we have finally come to a decision. We have decided to make you fifth in command, Elana." I looked at them confused before Nova explained.

" You see, since I already chose Sparx as fourth in command, and we have yet to decide on the other commands yet. So we decided to let the final decision to be up to Sparx." I looked at Sparx confused before he explained." I was already trying to decide who was going to be fifth in command and I couldn't think of anyone that could do a better job than you. I know that you're still trying to get used to being on a team, but I think that this will help you with that issue and besides, you're way more fun to hang out with than Gibson. The blue monkey glared at Sparx while Otto came into the room ready to go. We left the robot on foot with me leading the team with Gibson right next to me, with Sparx and Nova behind us. Then Chiro and Jinmay were behind them with Antauri and Otto bringing up the rear.

I know that we should probably rest after the first set of traps in these jungles. The vision that I had over a week ago had two hooded figures near the sleeping Mandarin in his stasis tube. They talked about getting revenge on me for what happened to them 12 years ago by using him. It seems that I was right about not completely wiping out the Galatic Circle back then, but I had hoped that I was wrong. Now I know that we will definitely need Master Xan's help after all and I just hope that he's recovered enough to come out of hiding to help us rescue Mandarin, but I should probably contact him tonight with the Power Primate, just in case.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey Begins**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As we traveled through the jungles of the Savage Lands, I noticed something different about Elana. Her movements were a little slower than she usually was as she jumped off the trees with ease. She was hiding something, that much I was sure of. Jinmay told me before we left that she has been acting strangely lately and was worried about her. I saw Elana and Gibson stop at a tree branch. She looked around the area with caution before noticing something and told Gibson. He nodded and told her something before she nodded in reply. Then she turned to face looking nothing but serious as she spoke.

" We're about to enter the area through where the first set of traps are located. It would be best if we stayed in the trees until we pass this area. You never know what else may be lurking around, so keep a close eye." We nodded as we jumped from the different branches to see pit traps and all other assortments of traps. Now I'm glad that we really did listen to her directions or we would end up in those traps.

I switched places with Otto so I could talk to Antauri about Elana privately. He seemed to understand what it was about and answered my question before I could even ask it." I've noticed her strange behavior as well, but I decided that I would wait for her to tell us when she's ready. However, I have noticed that it looked like she was trying to hide something specifically from me, but I have no idea why she would want to. How about we wait for her to tell us, Chiro, but we can still follow her if she starts acting strangely."

I nodded as Elana stopped on the tree branch she was on with Gibson, who was right next to her. Gibson told her something as she nodded and then turned to face us. She looked worried but relieved as she spoke." We finally passed through the first area of traps. Gibson thinks that we should rest for the night and continue through the jungles more in the morning. There's a place close by that we can stay for the night." We nodded as we followed her to a clearing that had a lot of room. WE helped set everything up and got ready to go to sleep.

While I walked around a corner to where I decided to sleep, I saw Elana talking to Gibson. I hid behind a tree as I listened in on their conversation. Elana and Gibson didn't even seem to notice me. Gibson started talking to Elana very worried.

" Elana, you're not serious of going out in the middle of the night, just to survey the area? I know that you want to be sure of any trouble that we could run into along the way, but you need to rest. I'm not so sure that you can handle it with your current condition." I can understand her worry, but she needs to rest eventually and I wonder what this condition Elana has is that we don't seem to know about. Then Elana smiled at Gibson gently before she spoke.

" I understand your concern Gibson, but I'll be fine. I'm only going to survey the first mile or so before heading back, alright. Besides, I'm worried that the guys that I saw in the vision will attack everyone while they're asleep, which is why I want you to make sure everyone is safe until I get back. I'll contact you if I run into any trouble. I happen to know my limits very well Gibson, especially with my current condition."

Gibson sighed and nodded his consent." Alright Elana, but you are not allowed to engage anyone in combat. Especially because of your condition, otherwise I would say to go ahead and knock their heads clean off it you find it necessary to do so. If you don't come back here a bit after two hours then I'm sending someone to go out and find you." She nodded and then left the campsite. I looked at Antauri who nodded at my decision and left with me to follow her as well. I have a feeling that she wasn't telling Gibson the whole truth. I just hope that she doesn't get herself into any big trouble.

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Secret Meeting with Master Xan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Meeting with Master Xan**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I knew full well that Chiro and Antauri were following me. I guess that Jinmay told Chiro and I'm pretty sure that Antauri found out on his own. I guess that they have a feeling that I didn't tell Gibson the whole truth because I knew that Chiro was listening in on our conversation, I just simply pretended that I didn't notice him. Well they were right about that one. That's because I'm going to contact Master Xan to meet me and ask for his help because I know that I won't be able to go up against the Galatic Circle with just the hyperforce after what happened 12 years ago, then I'm going to survey the area on my way back to the campsite.

I jumped as fast as I could from tree to tree until I came into a clearing. I came into the center while Chiro and Antauri stayed hidden behind a tree. I got went into meditation and lifted myself off the ground. Then I sent out the energy of the Power Primate to contact him. ' Master Xan, if you've recovered, I would like you to meet me at my location.' Then I sent him my location, thankfully only Master Xan will hear what my message says like I did with Antuari when Chiro awakened them from stasis that feels like so long ago now. However, Antauri and Chiro will sense the use of the Power Primate. Let's just hope that they don't try to attack Master Xan when he gets here.

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

We noticed that when Elana was jumping from tree to tree, she was moving a lot faster than she has been lately. It was like she had an urgent need to be where ever she was heading. Then after a while she landed in a clearing. Then she went into the center and went into meditation then went off the ground like Antauri does when he's doing that. Then suddenly I felt a tremor in the Power Primate and looked at Antauri who sensed it too. I saw Antauri look thoughtful at Elana before he turned back to me looking serious as he spoke. " I think that she may be trying to contact someone to meet her here, let's see what happens, but Chiro, we must not show ourselves." I nodded as she stopped meditating and stood on the ground as a green light surrounded a figure that suddenly appeared in the clearing in front of her.

Then the light died down and revealed the figure to be Elana and Antauri's old master that betrayed them. Why would she want to contact him and how was he even alive? Antauri had a look that was questioning at Elana then I turned back to watch the scene unfolding before us. Antauri's master looked at Elana with a gentleness that I didn't think that he could even show but Antauri looked like he remembered that look from a long time ago before his master spoke to Elana.

" I came here like your message asked me to Elana. So what is so important that you would risk the hyperforce finding out that I'm still alive? You wouldn't risk something like this unless it was very serious." She nodded and looked at her master with her eyes showing nothing but how serious she was." Do you remember the discussion we had on the Galatic Circle, Master Xan?"

Xan looked at Elana shocked before he recovered." Yes, so some of them survived the massacre twelve years ago like you predicted? I take it that you want my help is why you called me here?" She nodded and he asked her a question. " So how much time left until it happens and does Antauri know about it?" She shook her head sadly before she answered. " No, he doesn't know and he'll find out in four days if I don't tell him, but I plan on telling him before it does happen. It may have been an accident, but I don't regret a thing about it."

He nodded and looked at her gently." I'll accept your request in helping you. After all, I owe a debt to you and the hyperforce for getting rid of the Skeleton King's influence in that battle and I'm glad that you were able to fulfill your wish to return him to his true self. Though, I must apologize to you Elana, for hurting your feelings and making you feel betrayed by me because of his influence on me. I know that you have always thought of my as a second father figure over the Alchemist and I felt proud to have you as my very first student." She shook her head and then smiled at him gently before she spoke gently." It's okay, I understand now why you did all of that and I was happy to be your first student as well. Of course, I was a bit distant back then, until I met Antauri, so you can thank him for that and I should probably get back to the others."

He nodded and disappeared as she jumped on one of the trees near us and went back. Then we followed her secretly back to the camp. Then we both went to our spots and went to sleep wondering who exactly the Galatic Circle was.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Truth of Master Xan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 4**

**Truth of Master Xan**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

When I got back from talking to Master Xan, I decided to get some sleep as I saw Chiro and Antauri already asleep. I have a feeling that when they wake up that they will want to ask me questions about Master Xan. Both of them are probably also wondering who the Galatic Circle was. I Guess that I'll have to tell them both tomorrow but the day after I need to tell him about my condition and I'll make sure that Gibson doesn't let me back out of it.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

However, they didn't even ask me and they smiled at me like nothing ever happened. Antauri probably told Chiro to wait until I was ready to tell them, which I was grateful for him doing. I was planning on telling them about the Galatic Circle and Master Xan tonight, so I wonder what their reaction will be. Everyone then got packed up and left with me to the next area and closer to the temple where Mandarin was , there are only two more areas left to go through if you include this one.

After we got through that set of traps, it was already nighttime. So I found a clearing that was just as spacious as before and we got everything set up like before. After I thought that everyone was asleep, I jumped up on one of the closest branch that I could get to, and laid down on it to think. Then when I decided to look up, I saw Chiro and Antauri right next to me, which surprised me. Chiro looked at Antauri who nodded at him before Chiro spoke.

" We saw you with Xan last night, Elana. Why did you contact him and how is he still alive? We need to know Elana." I saw how serious their eyes were, so I decided to tell them the reason that he was still alive after what happened at Varon Temple so long ago that's still fresh in my mind, even now it still is.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was walking through the outskirts thinking of when Antauri would come home. It's been a week since the others left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm. During that time I had plenty of time to think of everything that's happened so far. I wonder if Antauri's alright out there. I know that he can take care of himself, but I can't help but worry about him so much.

Eventually, I came up to my ship without me even realizing it, like I needed to be here for some reason. Then I saw a green light appear near the ship, and I got into a fighting stance that I learned from Nova a long time ago. Then the green light faded to reveal Master Xan very injured looking at me confused about why I looked ready to fight." Elana, you can relax, I'm back to my old self again thanks to you and the hyperforce. Where are they anyway, I've looked all over for them today, but I haven't seen them around here anywhere?"

I got out of my fighting stance and looked at Master Xan serious." They went to destroy the Skeleton King Worm around a week ago." He looked at me and saw my questioning gaze before he spoke again." In case you're wondering how I'm still alive, you can thank your friend Chiro. When he struck the finishing blow, he erased the Skeleton King's influence over me. However, the injuries I received were too great and I eventually landed here and decided to find the hyperforce to apologize for everything that I did to them." I smiled at him before I replied." Let me patch up your wounds first Master Xan, then we can discuss what to do from there."

He nodded and he entered my ship and sat down while I went into my secret compartment in the ship to get my medical supplies. Master Xan noticed the tube with the part of the Dark One that attacked the Alchemist and the Soul Extractor as I rummaged through my stuff. After I finished tending to his wounds he asked me about what he saw." So you finally finished the device Elana? I guess that you haven't given up on saving him, right Elana?" I nodded and looked at him seriously." Yes and I'll never give up on saving him from what he has become. My heart tells me to save him and that what I'll do because I'm someone who always follows their heart."

He nodded and looked at me curiously." so have you told Antauri about your condition and your feelings for him yet?" I froze at how he found out what I found out last week." No for both, I'm too afraid to, but I'll tell him my feeling the next chance that I get. As for the condition, I'll tell him when I think that he's ready to hear it." He nodded as I continued." So I think that you should wait for your wounds to heal before you try to apologize to them. Antauri's still not over it yet."

He nodded and then replied gently." What if you need any help?" I smiled gently with him before I replied." Then I'll contact you, but only if it's worth risking the hyperforce finding out that you're still alive. Until I do, you should use that time to let your wounds heal properly." He nodded as he disappeared in a green light that I recognized as him teleporting. Then I left the ship and walked back towards the city. I hope that Antauri won't be mad once he finds out about the secrets that I've kept from him for a while.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Antauri and Chiro looked shocked before they recovered. Chiro then turned serious as he questioned me." So who is this Galatic Circle that you were talking to Xan about last night? Something tells me that it has to do about Mandarin. So who exactly is the Galatic Circle group and how are they so important, Elana?"

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Secret of the Galatic Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secret of the Galatic Circle**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Elana nodded and signaled us to follow her. She led us to a clearing similar to the one that we were in yesterday that was close to the campsite. Then she laid down signaling us to sit down. As we sat down she took a deep breath and looked at us serious as she spoke.

"The Galatic Circle is the group that first created the Dark Ones." I was shocked at this as she continued." The Galatic Circle wanted to conquer every world and turn it into an empire under their every rule. However, the world's were too powerful to do that on their own. So they created a species of dark beings that later became known as the Dark Ones to conquer all the worlds for them. The Varon Mystics interfered in this though and sealed most of them in the netherworld but they were already so tired that they had no choice but to keep one sealed in Shugazoom that you know as the Dark One Worm that you Galatic Circle had sworn that they would create more to conquer them. So when we heard rumors that the Galatic Circle was creating a new monster, we had no other choice then to wipe them out so that they couldn't do any more harm to others."

I looked at her serious to ask what I knew that Antauri wanted to know as well." So who was the one that was chosen for this, Elana?" She sighed before she continued looking at us sadly." After much discussion they chose me to wipe them out. It may sound cruel, but we had to they had left us no other choice to protect Varon Temple and the universe from their evil. I killed so many of them, that it's no wonder that they probably want revenge against me for killing their loved ones. The plan was to end every last one of them, but I believed that some of them may have survived swearing to avenge their loved ones that I killed."

We both looked at Elana understanding her pain. She may have killed them for the greater good, but doesn't mean that she liked what she had done." So what does the Galatic Circle have to do with Mandarin?" She sighed before she continued speaking.

" When I got the information of Mandarin's location from his clone, I saw hooded figures. At first I didn't understand the significance the hooded figures meant, until I had a vision the day before we reached the Savage Lands. I saw twi hooded figures talking about getting revenge on a purple monkey for what she did to them twelve years ago by using Mandarin. I knew right after that it must have been what remained of the Galatic Circle. The last time that I faced them I barely got back to Varon Temple in one piece. So I knew that I would need more help then just the hyperforce. So I decided to have Master Xan help us when I call for him."

We nodded and she looked back at us serious." If you two could, only tell Gibson about this, I'll tell Nova myself. The rest of the team would be better off in the dark for now. Now let's get some sleep, we have a long way to go tomorrow." We nodded and went back to the campsite then we went back to our spots to go to sleep for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Elana's Secret Revealed!

**Sorry that I'm late with the uploading. My Dad decided to reset the computer, so I had to start all over again. Not a fun experience I'll tell you. From now on I'm going to keep everything that I put on the computer on a flash drive as back up in case that my Dad does this again and he did it while I was in school so I had no time to even put it on a flash drive. Sometimes he makes me so mad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 6**

**Elana's Secret Revealed**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

Just like I thought, Nova and Gibson were shocked but agreed to keep it a secret for now. While everyone else packed up, I had a chat with Gibson since he was already done, in private. He noticed my serious look and nodded in understanding. Then he asked me a question seriously." So I guess that you finally plan on telling, Elana?"

I nodded as I answered him nothing but serious."Yes, I plan on telling him either tonight or tomorrow the truth about my condition. So when I do, I want you to make sure that I don't back out of it. The only thing I'm worried about is how he'll take is why I have to be the one to tell him the truth." He nodded at my decision before he answer in a soft voice to where Chiro wouldn't be able to hear his reply in case he listened in on them again." Alright Elana, just remember that they have the right to choose if the rest find out, especially Antauri." I nodded as we all left and headed out towards the next area, which brings us all one step closer to Mandarin and possibly the Galatic Circle.

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Elana looked nervous about something when we left. She tried to secretly glance at Antauri, but when he noticed she turned back around blushing. Something has to be up with her. Which is why I'm going to ask Gibson about it when we set up camp for the night.

When we past throught the next set up traps, she turned to Gibson to tell him something. He nodded and then she turned to face us looking serious." We only have one more set of traps to go through before we have a straight path to the temple. However, that doesn't mean that there aren't any guards, so watch out for any attacks or ambushes. For now though, it's late and we should probably get some rest for the night before we continue in the morning."

Everyone nodded as she led us to a clearing similar to the one we had last night. after we set everything up, she told Gibson something then left to walk around the camp looking nervous. I took this chance to ask Gibson about Elana when I came over to him." Gibson, do you know what's wrong with Elana? She's been acting really weird lately and Antauri is getting really worried about her."

Gibson smirked as we saw Elana come back with a confused Antauri before he answered my question."How about we go somewhere more private first to discuss this. Besides, Elana was planning on telling you tonight the reason for her weird behavior lately. After all, it's better if you hear it from her then me. Though, most of her behavior is centered around Antauri because of what she'll tell both of you."

We nodded as Elana led us into a clearing not too far from the campsite. Elana then led us into the center as she laid down on her side and Gibson went right next to her. The we sat down in front of her and Gibson sat down right next to her. Antauri then asked her why she wanted to talk to us in private and not with the others around." So Elana, why did you want to talk to us in private?"

Elana looked at Gibson and nodded. She sigh and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and looked at us nervous as she spoke." I mainly wanted to tell Antauri, since it would be important for him to hear. However if you were with him, or wanted to know as well, then Gibson said that I should tell you as well. There's a reason why it would be more important to Antauri." She then took a deep breath and then looked at Antauri serious as she spoke." The truth is Antauri, that I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Truth Behind Elana's Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth Behind Elana's Condition**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I looked at Elana speechless. When did she become pregnant? I looked at Gibson for answers." When did you find out?" Gibson looked at me serious." When you brought her to me after we rescued her from Skeleton King's castle. I noticed that she has had it for quite some time. When I told her, she didn't seem surprised about it, only at how I found out."

I nodded and looked at Elana. She was acting that way these last few days to try to hide it from me. She must have been afraid that I would reject her if I found out. I wonder how she first got it thought? I decided to chance it and ask her about it.

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I saw Antauri look at me thoughtful before he asked me the question that I was already expecting him to ask." How long have you been like this Elana?" I sighed as I looked at him and told Antauri the truth." Ever since you guys left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm."

* * *

**Flashback**

I was in my ship holding a photo of me, Antauri and Master Xan. Antauri and I were smiling holding each other. Master Xan had a hand on each one of us. It was a few days after Antauri came to Varon Temple when I lost my memory. I would always be thankful for what he did for me.

I put the photo down a bit harshly in anger at Master Xan. How could Master Xan betray us for Skeleton King? I saw it happen, but I hoped that by saying that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him that I could stop that from happening. I hope that I never have to experience a betrayal like this ever again. I wonder why he did that instead of fighting back?

How could he betray us like that? I thought of Master Xan as a father figure. Even more than I did of my creator, The Alchemist. I was also his very first student that he ever taught. So naturally, our bond was stronger then his other students that he taught after me. I just don't understand the reason why he betrayed us to Skeleton King. I cannot understand why he would do something like that. He would never do something like this on his own free will.

I could feel the tears coming down as I heard a knock on the ship and I transformed into my monkey form. I turned on the monitor to see Antauri outside the ship in his new form. It looks like they're back from the Savage Lands. Though, it will take some time to get used to Antauri's new silver monkey form instead of his black monkey form. I really just need some time alone right now. I decided to lay down and ignore him for once, to think about what I should do now. How could Master Xan betray my trust like that? It feels like my whole world is shattering because of his betrayal.

Then when I decided to look up I saw Antauri phase through the ship in his new ghost mode. He then deactivated it as I laid my head back down looking crushed which worried him. He came over to me and noticed the photo right next to me that looked ready to topple over because of how harshly I put it down, understanding how I felt. He tapped me on the shoulders gently as I looked up at him, who now saw the tears in my eyes as U started to hug him shaking violently because of my crying. He looked at me with gentleness in his new sapphire blue eyes as he spoke." I understand how you feel Elana, he was my master as well and I know that he was like a father to you. So I understand why you feel so shattered, but he may have had a reason for doing this." I looked at Antauri confused before he explained.

"Master Xan never did anything without a good reason. He would never join Skeleton King willingly, so something must have happened. The Skeleton King probably gave him a choice. It was probably join him or be tortured to death. He may have joined him to save his life or to be killed by his own students or their disciple, so that he can be sure that the universe is in good hands." I smiled and looked at Antauri gently." Can you stay with me for the rest of the night Antauri? If it's not too much trouble for you."

He nodded and slept right next to me for the night. When he left in the morning I didn't feel like my world was shattered anymore. Antauri is my future and will tell him how I feel someday. For now though, I would be content on seeing him visit me before I could join the team because I still don't feel ready yet. Then I turned into my human form and then walked off to school.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Antauri and Chiro looked shocked but Gibson was only a little surprised. Antauri recovered and asked me the question that I knew was coming." So when did you find out that you got the condition?" I sighed and looked at him serious." A few day after and the day after you guys left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm.

A few days after Antauri stayed the night with me, I went to school and felt dizzy and extremely sick. I got permission to leave school early and left to go to the hospital. The doctor was one of the people who knew exactly who I was. He did some tests and asked for me to come by tomorrow to see the results because he knew that he would never be able to keep me in a hospital overnight from experience. I decided to walk around when I saw you guys make the announcement that you were leaving to destroy the Skeleton King Worm and watched the robot fly off to space to complete your mission and I saw that you would succeed so I wasn't worried. Then when I came in the next morning and he told me the truth. I was shocked and decided to keep it a secret because I was afraid that you would be mad at me for it. I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you but I'm due in two days from now, which is why I needed to tell you tonight because it may come early."

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Vision of the Silver Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 8**

**Vision of the Silver Flash**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

Antauri nodded and asked me the question that I was dreading." So is this your first time Elana?" I shook my head and decided to tell him the truth." No, this is actually my third time at this." I saw him looked at me curious and Chiro was a little shocked but Gibson wasn't and Antauri asked the question that I knew was coming.

"So when was your first time Elana?" I sighed and looked at Antauri serious." It was before the Alchemist issued the memory wipe, he was doing some tests on me. Then he asked if I was with Antauri for a night. I told him that he stayed the night with me about a few days ago and he told me what happened. I shocked at what he told me. Then I was wondering how to tell you and when I got the courage to tell you, you all went into stasis and I never got the chance to ever tell you the truth.

I had the child at Varon temple a long time ago before we ever met again. It was a girl and she's all grown up by now. She left Varon Temple about 15 years back or so without telling me and I haven't seen her since. Though, I know that one day, I will see again. I don't know when, or how, but I will be happy to her face once more to see how much that she's grown."

Antauri nodded and I looked at him like I was expecting him to get mad. He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me gently."Thank you Elana, for telling us the must have taken a lot of courage to be able to tell us and though you might be something else I'll wait until you're ready for us to hear it as well.I can understand why you would think that I would get mad, but hearing about how all of this happened helped me to understand why you did all of this in the first place."Chiro and Gibson smiled at me as Antauri looked at me gently before he spoke." So let's go back and get some sleep and you can lead us closer to the temple tomorrow. However, you know that we have to tell Nova and Jinmay about this, but you can tell Sparx and Otto about this if you want to tell them the truth."

I nodded and smiled as we went back to camp. After Gibson helped me lay down safely, Antauri said goodnight and left to go to sleep. Chiro made sure that I was comfortable before he did the same as Antauri. Gibson made sure that I was alright before he went to his spot close by before he fell asleep as well. Eventually, I too fell asleep to have an unexpected encounter with some one that I missed very much.

* * *

**Dream**

I was in a field of silver and green flowers. I was laying down in the field as I saw a light silver monkey with sea green eyes. I could tell that he was male. His helmet had colors similar to his fur except that he had royal blue and some light pink dots in two spots as well, with antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. His eyes showed a look that reminded me so much of Antauri. I wonder who exactly the monkey is?

Then the silver monkey approached a light green monkey with sapphire blue eyes. Her helmet had colors similar to her fur except that it had some light pink as well and antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. Then I saw then both come up to each other and embrace the other with nothing but love in their eyes.

Then the scene changed to a cliff overlooking one of the lakes on Shugazoom. On the very edge facing me was a purple monkey with sea green eyes. Her helmet had colors similar to her fur except it had some pink on it as well, and antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way sown to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

She was looking at me serious as I looked shocked to see her. I knew perfectly well who she was. I looked at her gently as I spoke." Kita, is that really you?" She smiled gently and nodded as she spoke." Yes, it's been so long since we last talked hasn't it? It's great to see you again after so long, even if it's not in person." We both smiled before she turned serious. I have a feeling that she didn't come into my dream just to chat with me about the past.

"The vision you just had might be important in the future. That silver monkey with the green girl monkey might signal how who he loves just like who you still love." I nodded as she continued." Anyway, I checked inside the temple and found Mandarin still in the stasis tube and he's starting to finally wake up. However, I overheard the Galatic Circle talking about using him against you for what you did to them 12 years ago that I heard about from Master Xan. How I don't know, but you will need to keep your guard up, especially in your condition." I nodded and smiled at her before I spoke." Figures that you would know about that by know.

I will try to keep my eyes open for trouble. However, if it looks like they might get me, I may not be able to do anything, but I'll at least try to." She smiled as she disappeared from the dream as she replied." That's all that I will ask of you. It will be morning soon, I'll see you soon, count on it for sure."

**Dream End**

* * *

When I woke up I was in the same clearing that I was in last night. I smiled as I slowly got up. I saw Kita in my dream last, which means that she was close by and near me at the time. I guess that we should get going to the temple. I first went to Gibson and woke him up, then I went to wake up Nova while he went to wake up Sparx. Then I went to wake up Antauri while Gibson went to wake up Otto and Nova went to wake up Chiro. Then we all started packing up and headed on to the next area. Thankfully we only have to go through this set of traps before we have a clear path to the temple where Mandarin was being held and where I can finally settle the score with the Galatic Circle for kidnapping Toran, someone who is very special to me which is why they took him and I can only hope that he's still alive.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Last Area Cleared!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 9**

**Last Area Cleared!**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Elana was looking more serious than she did last night. When I told Jinmay about Elana, she didn't seem too surprised. In fact neither did Nova who said that she had a feeling that her strange behavior recently revolved around Antauri. Otto took it rather well when she told him saying that he couldn't wait to have someone else to play with. Sparx however didn't take as well. I can remember the reaction this morning. She went to him after telling Otto because she knew that Sparx would overreact about it. Well, she was right about that.

* * *

**Flashback**

I watched Elana go over to Sparx. After she told him the truth, he was silent for a while trying to process the information. Then after a while you could clearly hear him shout from the other side of the clearing."What? You mean this whole time you've been in this condition and you never told anyone?"

She looked at Sparx sadly and apologized explaining her reason. After that Sparx calmed down but was now looking at her with worry." So are you sure that you should go in your condition? We could try to deal with the Galatic Circle until help arrives." She smiled gently before turning serious as she spoke to Sparx." I understand your concern Sparx, but I'll be fine. Besides, I have a personal score to settle with the Galatic Circle that relates to that massacre that I need to settle in person."

He nodded his consent not being able to argue her point when he spoke." Alright Elana, you win, but I want you to make sure that you don't push yourself too far. Otherwise, I'll make sure that you rest." She smiled and spoke to Sparx gently." Thanks Sparx, I'll keep that in mind."

**Flashback End**

* * *

I'm glad that he understood in the end though, but why does Elana need to see the Galatic Circle in person. I can understand that she may want to finish what she started, but something tells me that it's more than that serious look, it's got to be something very personal to her that maybe even Antauri doesn't know about. I just hope that it doesn't get her killed.

Then suddenly she stopped on a tree branch with Gibson right next to her. She told him something and he nodded as she turned to face us." We finally got through the last set of traps and now we have a straight path to the temple. However, the clearing is a little ways ahead, so we'll have to go a little farther before we can rest." We nodded as we went further in until we came to a clearing like the one last night, but we could see the temple through the trees, showing that we were almost there.

Once we set everything up, I went over to Elana to ask her about the temple." So how much longer do we have to go until we reach the temple?" She looked at me gently while she lay on her side as she spoke." Actually, we only have a couple of hours before we reach the temple, but since Gibson doesn't want me to push myself, I decided to stop here for the night. We need to be at our full strength if we have to go up against the Galatic Circle. Though, they may try to attack us tomorrow because of my condition to try to kidnap me, and I just hope that we can hold them off. So that I can safely have him or her without about how they are." I smiled at this as everyone went to sleep for the night unaware of the danger coming or the figure in the trees watching their every move with concern, especially at Elana and Antauri for some unknown reason.


	11. Chapter 10 The Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Trouble Begins**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

When I got up in the morning I felt a little weak. It probably means that it will happen sometime today. So I woke up Gibson and Antauri up. Then Gibson woke up Sparx and Otto. Then Antauri woke up Nova and she woke up Chiro.

After we finished eating and packed everything up, I suddenly felt extreme waves of pain as I tried to get up.I decided to do the logical thing and stayed down and got Gibson and everyone else's attention." Gibson, it's happening, I need help!" Right away Gibson, Antauri and Nova came over to me. Gibson was saying comforting words while Nova and Antauri looked on worried with Antauri being worried the most.

Chiro, Sparx and Otto watched for any signs of trouble. Then suddenly, huge monsters came into the clearing and they started attacking the hyperforce. Then we noticed that two hooded figures with the symbol of a planet with a star in the middle entered the clearing. I heard them say something to the monsters that everyone could hear." Don't harm the purple monkey, the Galatic Circle needs her alive. The rest you can do with as you please." The monsters nodded and ruthlessly attacked them. Chiro, Otto and Sparx put up a good fight, but the monsters eventually wiped the floor with them.

Then they moved towards me and Nova went to try to protect me and so did Gibson, while Antauri stayed with me to make sure that I was alright. Then Gibson and Nova got the same results as the others. Antauri stayed by me to make sure that I was safe but he was very weak from the monsters attacks. Then one of the hooded figures spoke, as Antauri could barely stand but refused to give up on protecting me as I could only watch." Why don't you give yourself up Elana, and maybe the ones you care about will survive and you might see your precious Toran again. You can't do anything in your condition anyways, so why don't you just give up." I looked at the figure with hate clear in my eyes at the mention of Toran as I answered him with hate laced very clearly for all to hear in my tone." I'll never do anything like that, especially since I know that you'll kill them anyways, so why would I say yes to that and I will rip you all apart once I get Toran back from you."

I saw the hooded figure smirk and then snap their fingers. The monster then wacked Antauri to the side, out-of-the-way to get to me. The figure laughed as I shook violently out of fear and pain from my condition. Then I suddenly heard someone shout as I saw a sea green energy blast come from behind me and destroy one of the monsters that was coming towards me and distracting the other." Take this you circus freaks, Emerald Stream!"

Then everyone looked towards the owner of the voice and attack that left the hooded figures shaking in fear. The owner of the voice was a purple monkey with sea green eyes and sea green claws that were activated preparing for another attack that I recognized as the ghost claw attack. She had on a helmet with colors similar to her fur except it also had some pink on it and attenas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artifical.

She attacked the other monster with her ghost claws so accurately that it died from that one attack as she jumped from the tree branch that she was in. I looked shocked to see her here as I replied." Kita, is that really you?" The monkey smiled gently as she answered my question." Yes, it's been fifthteen years, since we last saw each other, hasn't it, mother?"

**I have a couple of new OC's that will appear in the chapters after this one and one of them appeared in this chapter. I will give you the character descriptions in the chapter that they appear not including this one because hers will be in the next chapter that's all about her called Kita "Guardian of Truth."**

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Kita The Guardian of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Okay here's the character description on Kita like I promised all of you!**

**Kita:**

Purple monkey with sea green eyes and claws. She is Elana's firstborn daughter and child. She grew up at Varon Temple thinking her father Antauri left them. However, after learning the truth from her mother's journal, a friend helps give her the courage to leave to find her father herself, not knowing that she already met him until years later. She goes to the Savage Lands to help her mother get safely to the temple where Mandarin was being held inside to settle her score with the Galatic Circle and to find her little brother Toran.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Kita "Guardian of Truth"**

**Kita's P.O.V.**

I looked at the shocked faces of the hyperforce. My mother Elana was really only shocked about how that I'm even here. Antauri was shocked the most, even though he was told about me last night, he was still pretty shocked. Of course, she didn't tell him my name, I still hoped that he would at least not look so shocked. Then he recovered after a little while and then asked a question that I wasn't even expecting him to even ask.

"Are you the monkey that was looking at me from behind one of the doors with your friend?" I smiled and then answered gently, possibly reminding him of how Elana acts." Yes, that was 15 years ago, wasn't it? If you want to know how she's my mother, I'd be only too happy to tell you, Antauri." He nodded as everyone gathered around Elana, but one of the two hooded figures spoke with fear directed at me.

"What is the 'Guardian of Truth' doing here? I told you that we should have kidnapped her instead of her younger brother. He is only useful to us as insurance so that her mother can't kill us. She is the most dangerous out of the two of them. We must tell the others about this, count yourself lucky this time Elana."

After they left, the hyperforce except my mother gave me questioning looks about the name and the mention of a younger brother. " The Guardian of Truth is just my title because I'm in charge of protecting the truth of anything from becoming corrupted." Then Antauri asked the question that I was already expecting." That's alright, but why did they mention that you had a younger brother?" I looked at my mother and she gave me her consent to tell them. I sighed and looked at them sadly because of what happened to him." His name is Toran, and he is my kid brother, but he was kidnapped by survivors of the Galatic Circle 12 years ago. So the only reason that my mother hasn't killed them until now is because they threatened her with his life if she did anything like that."

Antauri nodded as she saw how sad I was about hearing about Toran. He decided to change the subject back to the main question." So how is Elana your mother?" I smiled gently and answered him seriously." My name is Kita, firstborn daughter of Elana and Antauri."

Everyone now looked at me understanding that my mother was talking about me last night. Then I decided to continue with my history." I grew up in Varon Temple for most of my life. I thought back then that my father, who I never knew what his name was because he was never around was because he left us to fend for ourselves. However, years later, after accidentally stumbling across my mother's journal, I learned how wrong I was about everything my whole life."

* * *

**Flashback**

I was practicing my martial arts in my mother's room, as usual. Then I accidentally opened a secret compartment in her room. When I looked inside, I noticed that it only contained a light purple notebook with a picture tapped on the front of it. In the picture was a younger version of my mother hugging a black robot monkey like herself with yellow-green eyes. Both of them were smiling and slightly blushing, with my mother blushing the most.

I decided to open the book for a peek hoping that my mother wouldn't be mad at me for looking. The pages were labeled by the day, month and by the year as well. I decided to also look at the title that was labeled "Thank You Antauri." After that I began to read what my mother wrote in this entry.

" I'm really thankful to Antauri for giving me tis journal to write about how I feel about everything that I want to talk about. Today was my sixteenth birthday and I'm happy that this was the perfect gift to me from Antauri, even though he gave me other stuff that I liked just as much. Of course, the picture with me and Antauri that we took together was a perfect touch as well. He even made the journal my favorite shade of purple because he knew that it was my favorite color.

First though, I guess that I should introduce myself. I am ELNA 21, but you can just call me Elana. I am a the last of a team of robot monkeys created to protect the universe from a growing threat called the Dark Ones, a group of pure evil monsters that live inside the netherworld. I have never let the other monkeys see me because I was always distant and untrusting to anyone besides Master Xan and my creator and I used to believe that my destiny was already chosen for me until I met Antauri. There were six monkeys that were created before I was.

One was a blue monkey named Gibson, another one was Otto who was a green monkey. Then there was Sparx who was a red monkey and then there was Nova who was a golden monkey and the only female besides myself. Then there was Mandarin who was an orange monkey and the last one was Antauri who was the black monkey. Of course, back then Antauri never knew about me and I had a bad feeling about Mandarin when I saw him having the feeling that he would betray the team. Back then I didn't know why, but after I met Master Xan and the Varon Mystics, I realized that I had a special gift.

I could see into the future. Though, when, or how far, is not up to me. Most of the time it happens when I'm asleep, but sometimes it unexpectantly comes to me, making me stop what I'm doing until the vision is over. That not the only gift that I have though. I can also slow down time around me to my advantage, making it seem that I'm moving at supersonic speed, when I'm actually running at my usual speed. During that time, I can do severe damage to my targets. I could also get away from any danger during that time as well, if I though that it was necessary. The only problem is that I can't use this power when I'm severely weakened by an attack or several attacks.

I can also take on a human form for camouflage purposes. I usually don't use it unless it's necessary. Luckily, I haven't had the need to use it. I just hope that I don't have to use it, but I know that someday that I'll have to and one reason that I don't like to use it because I don't like to lie to others about who I really am.

I remember the day that I first met Antauri, or at least when we met in person. I was meditating on one of the branches on a tree next to my creator's lab. I sensed his presence outside and I chose to ignore it and continued to meditate. His energy was very calm and peaceful and it hasn't changed a bit since that day. So when I landed on the branch and he asked who I was, I tried to run back to the lab out of fear of being discovered. However, when I jumped off the branch, he grabbed my tail, forcing me to use a large amount of the Power Primate to break free. So when I got on the ground, I gave a quick glance at him to see his yellow-green eyes narrow at me with suspicion. Then I went into a secret passage that led to my creator's private lab and Antauri followed me inside.

After our creator came in with Antauri hiding and he saw my scared look, his eyes said that it was alright, so I wasn't scared anymore. Then after he left, Antauri came out and asked me some questions and then we introduced he asked me if I had any friends because I seemed so lonely. I told him that it didn't matter if I wanted friends or not because it was my destiny to remain in the shadows. That's when he told me that he believed that destiny is how we choose to live and that no one can choose it for us. That's when my world started to finally open up for good. I wasn't afraid to express how I felt anymore. I never realized this until later. but on that day I fell in love with Antauri, and even if I didn't, I am still thankful to him for everything he said to me that day, and I will remember it for a long time to come."

It seems to me like her and Antauri were really close. The only thing that I can't figure out is what could have happened to him. I guess the only thing that I can do is read to fund out and maybe I can find out who her creator is as well. I then opened up to an entry called "A New Discovery."

" I got to meet Antauri'd friends Gibson and Nova a few days ago. They are very nice and I'm glad that I got to meet them. I also finally got a more clear vision of Mandarin betraying the hyperforce actually meant that he will be kidnapped and replaced with a clone by who we will eventually fight someday. I think of Nova and Gibson as my older brother and sister. I also think that my personality has changed for the better thanks to meeting them with a few side effects from Nova.

I also found out that I'm carrying a child and Antauri is the father while my creator the Alchemist was doing some regular tests. I'm worried about how he will react to this. I believe that before I tell him that, I should first tell him my feelings. However, I have time against my side this time. The Alchemist has been touched by the Dark Ones that we were created to stop and he is slowly losing himself. However, during the moment that it touched him, I was able to break off a part of the creäture so that I could research a way to save him and I'll continue to do that even if I won't be able to tell Antauri in time,"

I then turned to the next entry that she called "May We Meet Again Someday Antauri." Then I started to read what she wrote for this entry." It appears that I never got the chance to tell Antauri ny feelings, or about the child. The Alchemist decided that the best way to protect the universe against himself was to erase their memories of him and myself to prevent them from holding back because of who he used to be. However, I wasn't too keen on the idea.

As I watched helpless to do anything about it, I connected with Antauri using the Power Primate to say my last goodbyes to our old memories together. I asked him to try not to forget me, even though I knew that it was a fool's dream. Then he told me that even though memories can fade away or be sealed, the feelings tied to them never really fade away. That alone made it alright, even though my heart felt like it would shatter. This is why I believe that he will remember me and what we meant to each other, someday.

So as I left to go to Varon Temple, The Alchemist gave me the good part of his soul before he completely turned into the being known as Skeleton King. I barely made it out of there in one piece, but I eventually got to Varon Temple. A few months later I had the child, who was a girl and was the mirror image of me. However, the look in her eyes reminded me of Antauri so much. I decided to name her Kita. I love her so much as I watch her grow up, but my only regret is that she will grow up not knowing how remarkable her father was to me and who he even was. I know that she may stumble across this one day and when she does, she will will finally learn the truth of what happened to her father so long ago. I may not know where he is now, but I believe that we will meet each other again someday and maybe someday, I hope that he will remember me again, my dearest Antauri, the one who will always be in my heart until the end of time."

I closed the book and saw my mother at the doorway smiling at me gently before she spoke." Now you know what really happened to your father so many years ago. So now do you understand why I don't want anyone else, Kita?" I nodded and put the journal away, back where I found it. One day I'll meet my father, and I look forward to the day that I finally do.

Flashback End

* * *

They all nodded understanding before I continued." So when he showed up at the Varon Temple after she was attacked by Skeleton King and lost her memory tied to anything outside of the Varon Mystics, I never knew that he was my father. She had another child that was a boy a few months after you left that she named Toran. By this time I was getting restless thinking about trying to find my real father, and thanks to a friend of mine, I got the courage to leave to find my father. Years later, I found out that I had already met my father.

So when I saw you sacrifice yourself to save Chiro, I realized just how important you were to my mother and the hyperforce. So I was excited to finally see you in person, and I hoped that you wouldn't be too shocked to see me. I've watched your movements to make sure that you could all get to the temple safely to rescue Mandarin. Also, while I went inside the temple to find where Mandarin was being held, I also found Toran was around the same area as he was. So after we rescue Mandarin, we could have a chance to save Toran as well."

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Battle with Galatic Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Now here's the character description the other OC that I was talking about named Toran.**

**Toran:**

Black monkey with yellow-green eyes and brown claws. He is Elana's firstborn son and her second child. He grew up in Varon Temple wanting to meet his father Antauri and wishing his older sister Kita food luck in finding him before he was kidnapped by the Galatic Circle 12 years ago to make sure that his mother couldn't kill them to finish what she started.

**Chapter 12**

**Final Battle with the Galatic Circle**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I smiled at seeing Kita before the wave of pain set in. Then I felt like something came out and the wave of pain lessened, but it was still there. Then I felt the same thing again but this time the pain was gone. Gibson checked something before he came over to me carrying two bundles. One was a silver male robot monkey with sea green eyes and the other one was a light purple female robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes.

Antauri and Gibson came over to me as Gibson spoke gently." They're twins, a boy and a girl. So what do you two plan on naming them? We should probably decide this now since we don't have much time." I nodded and spoke gently to Antauri." How does Lloyd for the boy and Rhea for the girl sound to you?" He nodded and spoke to me gently." I think that they both sound fine and I have a feeling that you named him Lloyd after a friend that took care of you for 11 years while I was in stasis.

I nodded and looked at everyone and spoke worried." So what are we going to do? We can't go to the temple with them because U don't want them to be in harm's way." Then Kita spoke to us nothing but serious." I'll stay behind to look after them, so you can settle your score with the Galatic Circle. That way you can rescue both Mandarin and Toran. He is very close by to Mandarin, but Toran isn't in stasis like he is. In fact, he's been trying to break free to get back to you."

I nodded as I looked at everyone hurt badly." I guess that you all need to heal up, and we don't have time. So I guess that I'll have to resort to this, Starlight's Will!" A white light enveloped everyone and when it died down everyone felt perfectly fine, like they did before the attack. They thanked me and then we left to go to the temple.

When we got inside the temple, in the center was a stasis tube with Mandarin inside. He was orange but the only difference between the clones and him was that eyes were brown instead of black and the pupils were white instead of blood-red. The stasis tube then suddenly shattered and he fell to the floor. As he got up we could hear him saying something to himself before he saw us." Glad to be out of that and I don't care what they say, I'm not going to kill that purple monkey that I've dreamed about for as long as I've been asleep."

When he saw us he looked relieved but was confused about me. Antauri saw this and explained to him as he got as close to us as he could." Mandarin, this is ELNA 21, or as she prefers to be called Elana. She was the one who led us here to rescue you and her son was also taken by the same group that kept you imprisoned here. She has an old score to settle with the Galatic Circle from 12 years ago because of that."

He nodded and looked at me with gratitude. Then suddenly the hooded figures appeared holding a device with a monkey stuck to it. I looked shocked at who the monkey was. I yelled at them and to the monkey to show how I felt about this." Toran! Let go of him you monsters! Give him back to me! Before I rip your heads clean off!"

They laughed as they put the monkey to the side away from the battle. The monkey was black with yellow-green eyes. His helmet had colors similar to his fur except it had some light purple in it as well and attennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his arms and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

" First you have to defeat us to save your precious Toran. He is after all, the son of both you and Antauri. So do you think that we would make this easy for you? Not after you killed every last one of our people. You will pay for killing those that meant everything to us!"

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 Saving Toran

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 13**

**Saving Toran**

**Mandarin's P.O.V.**

I was shocked at hearing this. Antauri had a son while I was asleep! Elana definitely looks like someone who you don't want to mess with when she's in a bad mood, just like Nova. Then I saw a green light appear in the room and when the light died down, Master Xan appeared to be the cause. I was shocked to see him but the others weren't. Ke looked at all the hooded figures and said something to Elana that everyone was able to hear.

" I think that it's time to finish what we started 12 years ago, don't you agree Elana?" She nodded and we all started attacking the Galatic Circle. I noticed after I killed one of them that Elana killed ten at what looked to be supersonic speed. When Antauri and Elana were back to back I heard him mention something about that to her." Using your time slowing powers again, Elana?" She smirked and replied back." Well, it helps us finish their guys off faster. Besides, the faster we get Toran back, the better off we'll be."

He nodded and we went back to our fighting. One of the hooded figures summoned a huge and terrifying creäture that I've never seen or heard about, but it turned on him and killed him. We were down to our last legs as only us and the creäture was left in battle. Elana looked at everyone as she gave the team order seriously. "We're going to have to all attack at the same time to beat this thing. You guys remember when I talked about the Galatic Cirlce was creating a new monster?" They all nodded to say yes before she continued." Well, this is that monster , and this is the only way that we'll be able to defeat it."

Everyone then used their attacks all at once. Chiro used his Monkey Fu. Sparx used his Electro Vibra Force. Gibson used his Spin Shocker. Otto used his Whirling Destructo Saws and Nova used her Flame Fist Fury. Antauri and I used our Monkey Mind Scream and Master Xan used on of his energy attacks. The Elana yelled and then said the name of her attack." Go back to the netherworld where you belong, Violet Stream Blast!"

Then a stream of purple energy hit the monster the same time the other attacks did. It glowed a dark red light and then burst into ashes, leaving nothing left of it. Then Antauri and Elana ran over to Toran to release him. I went over to help them and Elana caught Toran before he fell. Antauri came right next to her and looked at Toran. Elana then explained to him about Toran." He always wanted to meet you, Antauri, just like Kita wanted to all of her life. They both wanted to meet their father and the one who captured my heart so long ago."

Then Toran opened his yellow-green eyes and saw his mother looking at him. Then he saw Antauri and looked at them confused before he understood as he spoke to Elana.' I guess that you were finally able to rescue me and finally reunited with my father, but where's big sister Kita?" Elana smiled and answered him gently as she picked him up ans carried him outside the temple with us following close behind." She's waiting for us outside with your new baby brother and sister." He nodded his acceptance at her answer just as we came upon a purple robot monkey that Elana called Kita at that moment who was holding two bundles. She looked relieved as she came up to Elana and handed her the two bundles. One was a slive male robot monkey with sea green eyes and the other was a light purple female monkey with sapphire blue eyes.

She came up to Toran to show both monkeys to him and I watched as well. She showed him the silver monkey first as she spoke." This is Lloyd, he's the older one of the two of them." Then she showed the light purple monkey to him before she continued." Now, here's Rhea, she's the younger one of the two of them." He nodded and smiled at the sight of them sleeping softly and so did I for that matter. Then she turn serious as Antauri took Lloyd to hold as she spoke to us nothing but serious." Alright, thanks to the Galatic Circle being destroyed we can now call the Super Robot to take us home to Shugazoom City because they had a barrier up but thanks to their end, we can now safely land the robot and go home."

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 A New Chapter Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 14**

**A New Chapter Begins!**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

After we got back on the robot and got back to Shugazoom City, I went to Chiro's room to lay on the bed with Rhea and Lloyd. Rhea has her father's eyes and Lloyd has my eyes. As Rhea and Lloyd laid sleeping right next to me, everyone, including Master Xan came in. Chiro decided to be the one to explain things this time." Your master came here to tell us he's leaving to go back home, but I don't know where he can go back home to?"

Then Master Xan came forward to explain." Actually, we've been rebuilding our old home for some time now. Althoug repairs are not yet complete, but they should be soon. I'm leaving to help finish the repairs so that we can have students again. Once we're done, you can visit us anytime you want."

Then he left in a flash of green light. After that, everyone but Chiro, Nova and Antauri left the room. Antauri came to sit right next to me, while Chiro and Nova stayed in front of me. Then Antauri gently asked me a question." So what do you think the future has in store for us, Elana?" I smiled and looked gently at everyone as I replied." I don't know the answer for that, Antauri. What I do know is that, whatever future we have, we'll face it together."

**One year later**

Gibson came over to me and Antauri holding a bundle in his arms. Inside it was a purple robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes. Gibson smiled gently as he spoke to me and Antauri." Congratulations Elana and Antauri! You have another girl, so this makes your third daughter. So what do you two plan on naming her?" I smiled and asked Antauri about it." How do you think Karena sounds to you, Antauri?"

Antauri smiled down at the purple monkey before he answered me." I think that it sounds like a nice name." I smiled and was about to get up, when suddenly my eyes showed me different images saying words before it disappeared and I was back in the medical bay with Gibson and Antauri. Antauri and knew just what had happened, so Antauri decided to ask me about it this time." So what did your vision tell you this time, Elana?"

I sighed and told them what I saw on one condition." Everything that I say stays within this room until the time is right." They nodded and I continued with what I was told. They both listened to me silently and intently.

"When the Guardian of Peace is taken, the Yellow Flash will appear in the home of the Iris. Then the Silver Flash meets the Yellow Flash, the Crimson Ace, the Shinning Flame and the Angel of Destiny will help save the Guardian of Peace. Then with the help of the eight lights of hope, the Angel of Destiny will conquer the trials that she must face. If she realizes the depth of the path that she must take."

I looked worried at Antauri and Gibson as I voiced my concerns." I only hope that she can handle the pressure of her destiny." Antauri came up to me and smiled before he spoke to me gently." I believe that she can because she is strong, like you Elana. So let's just sit back and watch and help only when it becomes necessary to do so. However, just in case let's not tell her and let her find out her destiny on her own. Like you let Chiro find out his destiny on his own with little interference from you."

**Hoped you enjoyed the last story in this saga called " Shadow of the Hyperforce" because I'm going to start a new saga that's centered around Elana and Antauri's kids. The saga is going to be called "Secret of the Element Twins" story is going to be called "Deadly Iris and Yellow Flash" So stay tuned!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
